And Today's News
by godspeedy
Summary: Oliver's having a pretty good day. Green Arrow fan clubs are cropping up, and the emerald archer himself... has discovered that he's going to be a father!


**I just recently got into Smallville, watching all the old episodes, and I realize that JUSTIN HARTLEY IS DF:KJSD:FKSJDS BEAUTIFUL**

**But as Oliver Queen, he is _everything_. Come here, you amazing gorgeous fabulous man.**

**This takes place between the end of the finale and the epilogue-thing. Thank you for clicking! :)**

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen knows that Green Arrow may come off as a psychopath. Especially after the disruption of Clark and Lois's wedding, when he was controlled by the darkness and the civilians in the pews probably thought, oh-god-it's-Oliver-Queen-that-Green-Arrow-guy-I-<em>knew<em>-he-was-a-terrorist-RUN!

Lois wrote an article stating that Ollie was controlled by an evil force and none of his actions were truly his, but there were plenty of disbelievers. It would've been even harder if most people still despised heroes, if Clark's debut as Superman months ago hadn't saved the world. Though the fact that he _had_ saved mankind seemed to lighten up the Green Arrow hatred, at least just a bit. So Ollie went out when he could, saved some kids from fires and hauled muggers off to jail, and decided that he didn't care anymore what the public thought about him. Maybe they'd see him as a true hero some day.

But Oliver hadn't expected _this_.

"Mr. Queen," his secretary says on Monday morning. Her voice is clipped, professional, and British-accented. She's old and strict and always punctual. Sometimes she treats Oliver like a son, and she keeps him from unintentionally destroying his little empire every chance he gets, which is why she receives the biggest present from him at Christmastime. Well, biggest after Chloe's. "I presume you've heard all the news surrounding you? About the people who celebrate Green Arrow online?"

He stares at her, fidgeting and distracted, and she starts to smile (rare, and appreciated). "What?"

His thoughts are on his awful tie. God, he wishes that Chloe hadn't made him wear it this morning after he told her he'd be attending some fancy business conference. The tie may be green, which always makes things better, but it's still annoying, and usually he just avoids wearing ties completely, because he hates them and they hate him too.

"Your… fan clubs, Mr. Queen. Everyone's talking about them."

Ollie stops fussing with his tie, which is still trying to strangle him. It hangs loosely around his neck as he races into his office and jumps over his desk to sit in front of his computer. He searches up these 'fan clubs' faster than he can type, and almost misspells his own name.

Outside, his secretary shakes her head and smiles.

Google moves quick, and pages appear on the screen. Pages and pages of websites that gush about Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and how they adore his hero persona, and how the people he's saved are so grateful, and how charming his billion-dollar smile is.

Ollie's legs jerk and his arm twitches like he's just shot an arrow. Never one to keep good news to himself, he excitedly calls up Clark at the Daily Planet and prepares to rave to his friend for a long time.

"Hello?" Clark answers in his timid reporter/sure-I'm-human voice.

"CLARK! I have fans! And admirers! _I am loved_!" Oliver shouts.

Clark, always the nice guy, lets Ollie babble on nonsensically for a good twenty minutes before he hangs up. Any other friend—like, say, Lois—would drop the phone at the keyword 'fans'.

For the rest of the day, Oliver is abnormally chipper. When Chloe comes home to the sight of him cooking and humming, wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, she muses, "Somebody's cheerful today."

He whirls around, brown eyes alight. "I have _fan clubs_," he says. "I'm hot and sexy again to the public!"

She grins at this. Yes, she heard the news. It's hard not to when you're married to the man everyone in the city is talking about. "You were always hot and sexy to me." She reaches over and turns off the stove. There are larger matters at hand to discuss. "Come on," she tells him. "Forget about dinner right now. Take a walk with me, husband."

It's been almost a year since they accidentally married (and they don't ever regret it), but his heart still hammers in his chest when she calls him that. He follows her, out of their home and onto the street.

Star City is dim, the polluted night lit up by streetlamps and the lights of the shops and restaurants that line the streets. Ollie grasps Chloe's hand, and they take off, strolling slowly. The pavement is wet; it rained earlier, and now the city has a strange damp smell that makes Chloe wrinkle her nose.

She turns to her husband.

"Oliver." He's wearing his beautiful smile, which shows just how good his mood is. Ollie has many smiles, all of them great, but his beautiful smile is when he shows some teeth and his eyes brighten and Chloe wants to jump on him and rip his clothes off. Right now. It takes every last ounce of her self-restraint not to attack him at this moment. "I love you."

He blinks, startled, and then his pearly whites flash. "I love you too."

She doesn't know how to say it. Her hands are sweating as she grows more and more nervous, and she wonders if he can feel it. Probably, because he glances down at her, concerned. "Hey—"

Some person walking by whistles loudly. "Oliver! Oliver Queen! Green Arrow!"

"I love what you're doing!" a woman calls out.

"You're a hero!"

Ollie, delighted, waves at his fans as they pass. Chloe smiles and looks down.

"Oliver." Her fingers tighten around his big, calloused hand.

"Hmm?" She can tell that he's still thinking about the strangers who complimented him, as he looks very relieved, glad that he isn't completely hated anymore. But then his attention is back on her, and she takes the opportunity and runs with it.

"I'm…" Chloe takes a deep breath, and stops him at the corner of the street. "Oliver, I'm pregnant."

He freezes. Under the pale yellow light of the streetlamp they're standing under, she's glowing. He knows that it isn't the lamp, because the light it emits is unflattering to anyone who walks beneath it, even his gorgeous, amazing Chloe. This is something else entirely, and his mouth is dry and something nameless that he doesn't know what to do with bubbles up in his stomach.

Chloe looks crestfallen and very, _very _worried at his lack of a reaction. She reaches out, her hand shaking as it touches his broad shoulder. "Are you okay? Maybe—maybe we aren't ready for this?"

She thinks about how she didn't feel well this morning, and how she called Lois and blurted out her suspicions, and how her cousin ordered her to march down to the CVS and buy a pregnancy test.

She thinks about waiting in the dank public restroom and trembling when the test came out positive.

"That's not it," Oliver says, and he's alive again. "It's… well…" He looks at her. Their eyes meet. "I'd love to start a family with you, Chloe. I wouldn't do it with anyone else." He thinks about what he's been happy about all day, about the tide of people who _approve _of him, and reality slaps him in the face. "But… I don't want you or the baby getting hurt. I may have earned a few fans, but there are people who still hate me out there, who'd easily target my family."

_Family_. The word makes every part of her tingle. The hand on his shoulder flutters reflexively down to her stomach. "Honey." She leans against him. "I understand why you're worried. But this baby will have the best bodyguard around." When he stares questioningly at her, she smiles. "In green."

"Oh." He utters, realizing.

"Yeah." Chloe arches her brows. "Unless you're not up for the job? Because I think Clark could—"

"Of course I'm up for it!"Ollie says. He puffs out his chest. "I'm Green Arrow. I have _fans_. I'll protect you." His gaze softens and he pulls her close, his next words barely a whisper. "To no end."

Chloe loves Oliver. Chloe loves Oliver. She would carve that into a tree right about now.

"Good." She rests her head in the crook of his neck. He's so _tall_, and they're mismatched. But at the same time, they fit so well, and everyone is aware of it, the two of them most of all. "Then let's be happy about this."

"Happy?" _He's gonna have a child maybe a son maybe a daughter he fully realizes this now and he's so happy he could burst._ "I'm ecstatic!" He lifts Chloe, his hands secure on her waist, his strong arms holding her up. They look at each other and laugh and spin, dizzy with happiness, already envisioning the future together.

When he puts her down, she grabs him by that tie he resents so much and kisses him hard.

This wasn't a bad day, Oliver thinks, as their lips align. Not bad at all.


End file.
